grand_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
コン |Romanized = Dankon |Episode = 4 |Chapter=Chapter 7, Chapter 8 |Release = 4 August, 2018 |Opening = Grand Blue |Ending = Konpeki no al Fine |Character = Kudou, Aina Yoshiwara |Previous = Episode 3 |Next = Episode 5}} コン|Dankon}} is the fourth episode of Grand Blue anime. Plot Fireworks mark the opening of Izu Spring Festival and Peek a Boo members cheer in excitement, with the exception of Chisa. However, for Iori and Kōhei, their initial excitement at the Izu Spring Festival fades when they realize they have to man their club's okonomiyaki stand for most of it. It also doesn't improve their situation when they have to compete with the more popular stand run by the tennis club, Tinkerbell. Later that afternoon, the Women's Beauty Pageant begins. Chisa takes the stage in a dress, but is noticeably stiff on stage. Seeing this, the rest of club members attempt to increase her appeal, but to no avail. Taking Kōhei's idea, Iori comes up with a plan for them to together throw super balls that he won earlier to lift Chisa's dress up from afar. His plan works but Iori soon realizes that his club left him alone on the task, making him the sole target for Chisa's rage. While Iori hides with Kōhei, a "Cakey" girl suddenly appears and asks Kōhei to go out with her, but he refuses. Before the Men's Beauty Pageant starts that evening, the club hold a brief drinking party, when Chisa pressures Iori into drinking two liters of Shōchū as penance. After facing Chisa's wrath, Iori and Kōhei go outside to buy drinks from a vending machine and as they return, they see Aina crying outside their room. She complains that her friends from the tennis club saw her as a joke and rejected her from their group. Hearing this, Iori says that he knows how to cheer her up. At the Men's Pageant, Kudō, the Captain of the tennis club, competes against Kōhei for Azusa's love. This turns out to be a ruse set by Iori who disguises himself as Azusa in hope of embarrassing Kudō in front of the crowd and in turn cheering Aina up. Later, Chisa and Iori are declared as the winners of their respective Pageants. As they celebrate, Aina thanks both Iori and Kōhei for their act while they drink from washtubs. These series of events however upset Chisa, who feels unappreciated seemingly by Iori. The next day, while running the stand, Chisa, fueled by her newfound fame, is surrounded by a group of men who are trying to ask her out. Annoyed by this, she tries to seek for Iori and Kōhei's help but find that they are too wasted to do anything. Later, as Chisa and a wasted Iori are honored on stage, she declares that Iori is her boyfriend, both as revenge and thinking it will fend off the advances of the other men. As the result, the men in the audience are enrage and call for Iori's death. Characters in Order of Appearance # Iori Kitahara # Ryūjirou Kotobuki # Shinji Tokita # Kōhei Imamura # Chisa Kotegawa # Azusa Hamaoka # Kudō (Debut) # Nanaka Kotegawa # Aina Yoshiwara (Debut) Difference(s) from the Manga *Aina did not appear until the Miss Izu Contest, unlike in the manga where she appear much earlier with Tinkerbell's members before spotting Iori and Kōhei walking past their shop. *The scene of PAB's members holding back with their drinking party was omitted from the anime. __FORCETOC__ Category:Series Category:Anime Category:Episodes